


The More I Know You, The More I Love You

by tmdcks1224



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmdcks1224/pseuds/tmdcks1224
Summary: Hanya Byungchan yang tak sengaja melihat sisi lain dari kekasihnya
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	The More I Know You, The More I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all like it!

" _Good night"_

Seungwoo tersenyum melihat layar gawainya yang menampilkan pesan serta _selca_ dari kekasihnya itu. Sangat disayangkan, seharusnya kekasihnya ikut serta mengunjungi orang tuanya di kampung halamannya, tetapi takdir berkata lain di menit terakhir sebelum mereka pergi, Byungchan—kekasih Seungwoo harus membatalkan niatnya karena harus mengikuti pelatihan dadakan yang diadakan oleh perusahaan tempat ia kerja. Dengan terpaksa Seungwoo akhirnya pulang sendirian, sesuatu yang baru terjadi selama mereka pacaran—karena Byungchan tidak pernah absen untuk menemaninya.

"Adek? ko belum tidur?" 

Seungwoo menoleh ke kiri, melihat wanita yang tadi memanggilnya dengan gumaman karena setengah tertidur—ibunya. Dengan hati-hati Seungwoo meletakkan _handphone-_ nya di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangan ibunya yang tergeletak, kemudian ikut terlelap. Suatu kebiasaan sedari kecil untuk menggenggam tangan ibunya yang hangat agar dapat tertidur nyenyak.

* * *

Byungchan bersenandung riang, dengan beberapa kantong dari mini market yang ia genggam erat, tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang secerah matahari. Kekasihnya pasti sudah terlelap, mengingat pesan terakhirnya yang mengucapkan selamat malam tidak dibalas lagi oleh Seungwoo dan hari sudah amat sangat larut. 

_Ceklek_

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berperawakan tinggi besar menyambutnya dengan senyum yang mirip dengan senyum favoritnya itu.

"Mau langsung tidur aja, Chan?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya itu -yang ternyata adalah ayah dari kekasihnya- sembari mengambil beberapa kantung yang Byungchan bawa. 

"Eh, iya, pah. Byungchan udah ngantuk banget." jawab Byungchan

"Yaudah, kamu ke kamar gih, nanti ini papa yang beresin." sambil bergumam terima kasih Byungchan berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang akan ia tempati hanya malam ini, dirinya tersenyum membayangkan hari esok. Pasti akan amat seru batinnya. 

  
  


* * *

Seungwoo berjalan menelusuri koridor rumahnya sambil menguap. Saat bangun tadi, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tanpa ibunya yang semalam tidur di sisi ranjangnya itu.

Sambil mengusap matanya berulang, berusaha mengatur banyak cahaya yang merangsek ke dalam netranya, Seungwoo menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang menata kudapan yang akan mereka santap pagi itu.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Seungwoo sambil mengecup pipi ibunya dan tak lupa tangannya melingkari perut wanita yang sudah melahirkannya tersebut. 

"Eh si manja udah bangun." ledekan kakak perempuannya dibalas oleh rengekan Seungwoo 'liat tuh ma, kakak' yang membuat ibunya tertawa dan mengelus rambut putranya sayang. 

Sesuatu yang Seungwoo tidak sadari adalah Byungchan disana, menyaksikan semuanya yang Seungwoo lakukan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kegiatan mengelap gelasnya ia hentikan demi melihat kelakukan kekasihnyA. Senyumnya tidak tertahan lagi, mana pernah Byungchan sempat berpikiran kalau lelaki yang sudah ia kencani hampir dua tahun itu ternyata sangat manja terhadap ibunya. Byungchan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Seungwoo yang masih terbalut piyama itu nyaman meletakkan kepalanya di pundak ibunya.

"Adek, lepasin dulu ya? Mama masih repot nih." Seungwoo yang sampai saat ini belum menyadari bahwa Byungchan disana masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Sunhwa sendiri masih terkekeh geli. Saat dirinya membuka mulut, Byungchan sudah mengisyaratkan untuk diam dan meminta Sunhwa untuk tidak memberitahu Seungwoo atas eksistensi Byungchan di ruang makan keluarga Han itu.

"Ayo, dong adek, malu tuh sama Byungchan." mama Han masih mencoba melepaskan pelukan putra satu satunya itu. 

"Gak ada Byungchan disini!" Seungwoo masih ngeyel.

"Kata siapa?" Seungwoo membeku. Suara itu sangat familiar telinganya. Sontak ia melepaskan pelukan eratnya itu dan menoleh ke asal suara. 

Byungchan tertawa keras. Seungwoo melihatnya seperti sedang melihat hantu dan ekspresi lelakinya itu sangat lucu dimatanya. Belum selesai ia tertawa, Seungwoo sudah menarik lengannya dan menjauh dari ruang makan tersebut. 

"Kamu kok bisa ada disini?" Sesampainya mereka di kamar, Seungwoo tanpa basa basi bertanya kepada Byungchan. 

Byungchan hanya terkekeh. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo ia malah maju selangkah untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu narik aku cuma buat nanya kaya gitu?" Byungchan tersenyum. Seungwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum juga karena ya senyum kekasihnya itu sangat menular. 

"Kamu tuh ya! Diajarin siapa jadi nakal kaya gitu hah?" Seungwoo mencubit pipi Byungchan gemas karena tidak paham lagi dengan kelakuan kekasihnya. 

"Kamu suka kalo aku nakal kan, kata kamu." jawaban nyeleneh Byungchan membuat Seungwoo tertawa karena tau maksud dibalik perkataan ambiguitas ITU.

"Nggak begitu, sayang." Seungwoo yang tidak tahan akhirnya memeluk Byungchan lantaran gemas akan kelakuan Byungchan yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. 

"Udah nanti aku jelasin mending kita sarapan dulu yuk, adek." dengan menekan kata 'adek' Byungchan menggiring Seungwoo kembali ke meja makan yang diiringi protesan Seungwoo akan panggilan Byungchan kepadanya itu.

Suasana meja makan keluarga Han terasa hangat. Sesekali Nyonya Han berbicara dan ditimpali oleh yang lainnya. 

"Iya! Beneran! Untung aja cepet di tarik Sunhwa, kalo enggak mah adek udah masuk selokan." tawa tidak bisa tertahan lagi saat Nyonya Han bercerita tentang masa kecil anak-anaknya itu. 

"Terus aja! Jelek-jelekin aku." Seungwoo mendelik ke arah ibunya yang masih terus bercerita tentang masa kecilnya itu.

"Mama cuma cerita eh? Kalo jelek-jelekin tuh kaya gini, Byungchan kamu jangan mau sama seungwoo, dia masih pipis di celana sampai kelas empat SD. kaya gitu!" Gelak tawa makin terdengar saat Seungwoo menyentak dan meminta ibunya untuk tutup mulut. 

"Tapi mama ko gapernah manggil Seungwoo adek didepan aku si?" Byungchan terheran. Pasalnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia datang kesini tapi gimana bisa dia baru tau satu kebiasaan Seungwoo yang ini? 

"Boro-boro, sebelum ketemu kamu tuh kita udah diteleponin duluan biar ga manggil dia pake sebutan aneh-aneh dan perlakuin dia kaya begini" Byungchan hanya tertawa lagi mendengar alasan ibu kekasihnya itu.

"Ya omongin aja terus, Seungwoonya lagi kepasar!" Ucapan bernada ketus keluar dari mulut Seungwoo. 

Byungchan tertawa lagi dan mengacak-acak rambut Seungwoo—sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya tanpa perlawanan dari Seungwoo, tapi kalau orang lain, jangan harap bisa menyentuh ujung rambutnya. 

* * *

"Yang mana kak?" Tanya byungchan sambil menyodorkan dua jenis gula pasir kearah Sunhwa. 

"Yang ini aja." Sunhwa mengambil salah satu dari gula pasir yang Byungchan sodorkan dan menaruhnya di troli. 

Saat Sunhwa berkata ingin belanja bulanan tadi karena stok kebutuhan pangan di rumah hampir habis, Byungchan berinisiatif untuk mengantarnya tadi dan langsung di-iyakan dengan santai oleh kakak kekasihnya itu. Jadilah disini mereka berdua, mendorong troli sambil melihat-lihat apa saja yang harus mereka beli. 

"Kamu tau ga? Seungwoo tuh anaknya pendiem banget pas kecil di sekolahnya." Sunhwa berkata dengan santai, tangannya bergerak mengambil minyak goreng dan menaruh itu di troli mereka. 

"Keliatan ga sih, kak? Sampe sekarang kalo ga dipancing ngomong juga ga bakal ngomong banyak kalo lagi ngumpul juga." Byungchan tertawa, ternyata memang _default_ -nya Seungwoo dari dulu seperti itu. 

"Haha terus kamu harus tau, eh apa udah tau? Pas sekolah menengah dia pernah pacaran lewat SMS." Sunhwa mulai heboh. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyebar aib adik lelakinya. 

"Hah gimana kak? Aku ga pernah diceritain" Byungchan terlihat sama bersemangatnya dengan Sunhwa. Pasalnya, Seungwoo tidak pernah menyinggung cerita ini saat bersama Byungchan. Kan, lumayan buat bahan godain kekasihnya itu. 

"Iya! Jadi tuh mereka satu sekolah, tapi enggak pernah ketemu sama sekali. Pendekatan lewat SMS doang. Pas pacaran juga ga pernah ketemu, soalnya adek malu." 

Ingatkan mereka bahwa saat ini mereka sedang tertawa di supermarket. Tapi Byungchan tidak bisa menahan tawa campur gemasnya. Membayangkan kekasihnya yang cukup pendiam itu berpacaran dengan cara yang tidak biasa. 

"Terus kak?" 

"Terus ada hari, adek pulang diem. Maksudnya ya dia kan emang pendiem tapi pulang murung, eh aku tanya kenapa dia malah nangis dan cerita kalo dia diputusin! Aku tanya kok bisa terus dia jawab katanya pacarnya gasuka kalo adek dia samperin selalu kabur." 

Byungchan tidak kuat lagi. Tawanya sudah tidak ia tahan dan ia lepaskan saat itu juga. 

"Seungwoo tuh, berubah tapi gak berubah. Paham ga?" Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mengantri untuk membayar semua belanjaan mereka. 

"Ah bener. Dia tuh banyak diamnya. Tapi kalau sepi engga ada yang bicara, dia bakal lebih bawel dari yang orang bakal pikirin" Byungchan tersenyum menerawang membayangkan hari-harinya yang menyenangkan bersama kekasihnya. 

"Tapi ya, engga ada yang berubah kalo di rumah. Aku aja masih suka kaget kalo inget kita udah pada tua sekarang. Baru kemarin kayanya adek ngintilin aku kemana aja sekarang udah punya pacar dan siap nikah." ada nada menggoda di akhir kalimat itu.

"Eih! Kakak dulu ga si" setengah salah tingkah, Byungchan berujar dengan pipi memerah. Untung saja mereka berdua sudah berada di depan kasir dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan—atau lebih tepatnya membicarakan tentang Seungwoo. 

  
  


* * *

"Kamu enggak ada ngerasa harus jelasin sesuatu ke aku, gitu?" Tanya Seungwoo sembari melirik Byungchan yang tampak asik mengusak rambut basah Seungwoo yang basah sehabis mandi malam itu. Sepulangnya Byungchan dari mengantar Sunhwa tadi, Seungwoo langsung menggeret kekasihnya untuk mandi dan bercukur sebelum keduanya istirahat dan tidur.

"Hm? Jelasin apa?—nundukan coba" tanya sekaligus perintah keluar dari mulut Byungchan.

Seungwoo lantas terkekeh. Melihat bayangan Byungchan di kaca yang teramat fokus untuk sekedar mengeringkan rambut. 

"Byungchan." Tegur Seungwoo. Seungwoo tahu, Byungchan paham apa maksud perkataan dia itu, bahkan mungkin kelewat paham.

"Aku ga boong tau," Byungchan buru-buru menginterupsi saat melihat Seungwoo yang sudah bersiap membuka mulut.

"–jangan disela dulu! Aku emang harusnya berangkat kok, tapi di- _cancel last minutes_ jadi ya daripada aku sendiri di rumah, mending aku susul kamu, kan?" Memang seharusnya Byungchan pergi bertugas keluar kota tetapi atasannya mengabari kalau dirinya tidak harus serta ikut di menit terakhir sebelum keberangkatan.

Hati Seungwoo sontak menghangat kala mendengar kata rumah dari Byungchan. Byungchan menyebut apartemen mereka yang tidak seberapa besar itu sebagai rumah. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan Byungchan untuk dikalungkan ke lehernya dari belakang.

"Terus kenapa kamu ga ngabarin aku?" 

Byungchan menunduk untuk mencapai leher Seungwoo yang sedang duduk. Perlahan hidungnya menyesap aroma segar dari badan Seungwoo yang sehabis mandi. 

"Sengaja–" suara itu teredam karena Byungchan masih belum beranjak dari posisinya, "–aku cuma ngehubungin papa terus minta tolong ga usah kasih tau kamu, biar _surprise_ tapi malah aku kayanya yang terkejut deh." lanjut Byungchan. 

Byungchan melepas pelukannya dan mengambil alat cukur dan krimnya yang sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi. 

"Chan." panggil Seungwoo lirih saat Byungchan sudah menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan Seungwoo. 

"Aku tau nih!" Sambil mengolesi _shaving cream_ itu ke dagu Seungwoo, Byungchan sudah tau pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana.

_"That's not a big deal, actually"_ sebelah tangan Byungchan memegang dagu Seungwoo dan mengarahkannya ke arah kanan. 

_"It is!"_ Seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat itu, _'kaya anjing'_ batin Byungchan. mata Seungwoo mengingatkannya terhadap anjing samoyed yang kerap ia lihat di taman dekat kantornya. 

"Enggak. Aku serius! _It wont changed anything for the fact that i love you._ Mau kamu gimana juga aku udah kepalang cinta." Byungchan berucap santai mata dan tangannya masih fokus terhadap apa yang ia kerjakan sekarang. 

Seungwoo hanya menghela nafas dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Byungchan yang masih berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Dah!" Byungchan mengelap dagu Seungwoo yang sudah bersih dan menatap ke arah kedua mata kekasihnya.

"Nggak ada yang salah dari manja sama orang tua, kok. Justru aku malah ilfeel kalo kamu jahat sama orang tua kamu. Huh, langsung aku putusin saat itu juga kalo bisa.

Lagian juga ya, aku seneng banget ngeliat kamu begitu, kaya _you let me to know more things about you._ Toh, manja itu bukan aib kan? Ga Ada juga tuh ditulis di undang-undang kalo manja itu perbuatan kriminal.

Jangan pernah mikir kalo aku bakal ninggalin kamu cuma karena sifat kamu yang baru kamu tunjukin tadi. Jadi, berhenti khawatir, ya?" ucapan Byungchan barusan seperti oase untuk Seungwoo. Kekasihnya itu berhasil meyakinkannya dan menghapus bayangan buruk seperti langsung ditinggalkan saat itu juga. 

" _How i deserve you_ , sayang?" Seungwoo mengelus lembut kedua pipi Byungchan

"Kalo sayang dicium dong." Byungchan mencucukan bibirnya dan membuat seungwoo tertawa dan ya, tentu saja tidak menolak permintaan Byungchan. Tanpa menunggu lama seungwoo menarik kepala kekasihnya itu dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dalam. 

* * *

Byungchan mengerang dan merapatkan badannya ke selimut yang memeluk tubuhnya. Setengah tertidur, ia mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa kehilangan hangat yang melingkupi Tubuhnya selama semalaman. 

Tangannya meraba sisi ranjangnya, tetapi tidak juga menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dengan terpaksa, Byungchan membalikkan badannya ke arah meja kecil yang berada di pinggir ranjang Seungwoo untuk meraih ponselnya. Tatapannya menajam saat melihat sesuatu—yang ternyata sepucuk bunga tulip tergeletak di sebelah ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan kabel charger. 

Segera ia membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk dan meraih sepucuk bunga tersebut. Tidak biasanya Seungwoo seperti ini. Pipinya bersemu, senyumnya tidak tertahan lagi, Byungchan bahagia. 

Meledak sudah hati Byungchan saat selesai membaca _chat_ yang seungwoo kirim kepadanya sepagian itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari bahkan melupakan bahwa ia hanya memakai atasan piyama milik Seungwoo. 

Dengan tidak sabaran, Byungchan menubruk badan Seungwoo yang sedang membuat kopi di dapur. Untung saja Seungwoo dengan sigap menangkapnya kalau tidak mungkin mereka berdua sudah berakhir di lantai rumah keluarga Seungwoo. 

"Hei! pelan-pelan, sayang." Seungwoo tersenyum hangat sambil memeluk balik Byungchan yang masih nyaman bergelut di lehernya. 

"Kamu _cheesy_ banget tau!" Nada itu terdengar ketus, tetapi Seungwoo tau ada rasa bahagia terselip di dalamnya. Jadi Seungwoo hanya tertawa dan mengecupi sisi wajah Byungchan yang bisa ia gapai dengan mudah. 

"Tapi suka, kan?" Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap pasangannya dalam.

"Nyebelin! Sok ganteng kamu." Byungchan menepuk bahu Seungwoo yang tidak tertutupi apapun itu untuk menutupi dirinya yang sedang salah tingkah. Seungwoo di pagi hari dengan rambut yang belum disisir dan oh! Byungchan bahkan baru sadar Seungwoo hanya memakai celana pasangan baju piyama yang sekarang sedang Byungchan kenakan, dan itu terlihat sangat _—_ ehem _-_ tampan. 

Dengan lembut, Seungwoo meraih dagu Byungchan untuk mendekatkan diri mereka satu sama lain. bibir keduanya bertemu. Saling memagut, menyalurkan cinta yang sama besarnya. Belah bibir Byungchan manis sekali, membuat Seungwoo perlahan mulai berani meraih rahang Byungchan, menangkup lembut wajah kekasihnya itu dengan jarinya yang panjang, kemudian memperdalam ciuman mereka. tak dipedulikan fakta bahwa keduanya kini sedang berada di dapur yang semua orang bisa datang kapan saja dan bisa menyaksikan dua insan yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu. 

"Adek, kata papa k– _Oops! I see nothing_!" Sunhwa segera membalikkan badannya saat mengetahui bahwa dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat 

Jangan tanyakan Byungchan, kalau bisa ia ingin menghilang saja saat itu juga. Seungwoo pun tidak membantunya malah asik tertawa mengingat kekonyolan mereka berdua yang berciuman di dapur pagi ini. 

* * *

_Good morning, love! Saw this beautiful flower that remind me of you while working out di halaman tadi. Yaudah aku petik deh hehe jangan kasih tau mama kalau tanamannya aku petik satu buat kamu ya!_

_I'm at downstairs, didapur in case kalo kamu nyariin aku hehe_

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
